Beck's Mistake
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Beck broke up with Jade for Tori a while ago. Now it's time for a Hollywood Arts reunion, and they haven't talked since the split! How will they act? And how will Beck react to Jade's new boyfriend? Read to find out! And read&review, don't forget! :
1. Chapter 1

She thought she couldn't go on any longer. That day, she was pretty sure she was going to die without _him_. He was her life, the one thing that kept her from snapping. He knew how to calm her down, and he actually made her _happy_. But that all changed. The memories, the feelings, and the happiness. It all ended, the day Beck Oliver left Jade West.

It was during High School, in their senior year. He one day woke up and realized he had certain feelings for a Miss Tori Vega. And he decided it wasn't right to be in a relationship with someone, when he wanted someone else. So he broke up with Jade for _her_.

He claimed that he still loved Jade, that he always would. But what they had just wouldn't last. He wanted things, and Jade wasn't one of them.

"_I promise, I still love you." Beck said, holding Jade's arms to stop her from shaking. "But, I can't be in this anymore. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm sorry Jade." _

"_Beck, please. Are you really going to let Tori get in the way of what we have?"_

"_She didn't get in the way. We weren't going to last either way."_

"_You don't believe that. I know you don't." She said, her voice cracking._

_Beck looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, before planting one last kiss on her cheek and walking away._

Two years. That had happened exactly two years ago. And that was the last time she and Beck talked. For a while she went through a depression. But her parents decided to end it. It wasn't healthy for Jade to just sit around the house and not talk to anyone. So they, being so rich, sent her to Paris to find herself.

Jade thought it was stupid at first. She already knew who she was, or she thought she did. But after a month of seeing the beautiful sights and meeting new people, away from Hollywood Arts, she loved it. She then returned to America refreshed and happy, for the first time in a _long_ while. Yes, she still hated many things and kept her cynical attitude. But she learned to appreciate new things and handle people's flaws, not like she used to.

She soon made many new friends, not Cat or Robbie. And definitely not Tori. Although she still kept in contact with Andre, sending letters and e-mails to catch up. But that was it, nothing more. And she was okay with that.

Almost a year after the break up, Jade finally met someone. His name was Tyler, and he in no way reminded her of her ex. He had light hair and light skin, lived in a house and not a trailer, had sarcasm but not nearly as much as Beck, and bright blue eyes. He made her feel beautiful, special and everything else. She also noticed he made her feel things that Beck never had. And at this realization she laughed out loud in triumph.

She smiled, finally finding love again. Only then did she realize how much she missed it, and Beck hadn't totally destroyed the concept of true love for her.

That day, Jade got over Beck. She got over the sadness she felt whenever she thought about him, the jealousy of Tori, and the anger that he let their love go so easily. But now she didn't care as much, for she had Tyler. And that was all she really needed.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Jade dragged the charcoal pencil across the paper, eyebrows furrowed in concentration and another pencil in her mouth. After a minute of scribbling on the page, she removed both pencils from her mouth and hand, setting them down beside her and sighing in content.

That's when the front door of the apartment opened, Tyler walking in and placing his bag down on the table.

"Hey." He smiled as he came over and bent down, giving her a sweet kiss.

"Hey yourself." She smiled as he went back into the kitchen. She hopped up, bringing her sketch pad with her, and followed her boyfriend. When he turned back around, she shoved it in front of his face. "I finished it!" she said giddily, smiling brightly.

Tyler took one look at it and returned the same smile. "Jade, that's fantastic!" He took the pad from her and examined the drawing. "And this is amazing."

"You really think so? Because this took me _two weeks_ to finish!"

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Trust me, I know." He chuckled, referring to how tense and distracted she had been with the drawing.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully, before saying, "And I need it to be perfect for Mr. Dean's class." Mr. Dean was her college Professor. She decided to actually go to college shortly after returning from Paris.

Tyler put the sketch pad down on the table and faced Jade, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Jade, your drawing is far _more_ than perfect. I have no doubt that you'll get an awesome grade, because you deserve it. You're the most amazing, talented, beautiful artist I've ever met."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, before rising up and connecting their lips. It sent sparks into her head, as it always did when she kissed him.

They continued to kiss passionately when they were interrupted by Tyler's phone. They pulled away and she groaned. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just give me a minute?"

She chuckled and nodded. He held the phone to his ear and she walked passed him, dragging her hand seductively across his chest. He just smirked and went on in his conversation as she walked out the front door, grabbing the mail from the small box.

She sorted through the letters, kicking the door closed behind her, went she suddenly stopped. Tyler turned around, his call already over. It turned out to just be a telemarketer.

He noticed her shock and asked slightly worried, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him and held up a piece of paper. On it, it said,

_You are invited to the Hollywood Arts Reunion, this Saturday at 5:00 pm. _

**How is this? Because I had this idea for a while, but I'm just now writing about it. I know, I'm strange! Haha**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! I will probably continue either way, but I still LOVE reviews and comments and PM messages! So tell me! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"A reunion. At my school." Jade said quietly. Tyler just looked at her, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Jade." He began.

"Why are they having a reunion after only two years? I always knew that school was weird." She muttered, looking back down at the letter.

All was silent for a moment before Tyler asked, "So, are you gonna go?" He obviously knew about her past.

Jade looked up at him. "Yes, but only if you come with me."

"What?" he asked, chuckling but also in disbelief.

"Please? Otherwise the only other person I'll have to talk to is Andre. And trust me, we'll run out of topics." Tyler sighed. "And if you come, we'll only have to stay for an hour and then sneak off. I may be angry at memories, but it was still my high school."

She took a step closer to him. "I want to show you my old locker. And even some…secret hiding spots." She smirked at the last part, making him chuckle. "Like this one broom closet." She laughed. "I remember I had some pretty crazy times in there with B-"

She automatically cut herself off. She did not want to talk about her old love in front of her new one. Tyler realized the almost confession, but decided to ignore it. He looked down and thought for a moment, before looking at her again. "Okay."

"Really?" she smiled, coming closer to him.

"Yes, but you're paying for gas."

She waved her hand away. "Of course. I'm just glad I'll have you there with me." She then pecked his lips and went off into the bedroom.

_~0~0~0~0~_

After a two hour drive, Jade and Tyler finally pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

Jade sat in the passenger seat, twisting a plain napkin around in her hands. She tended to do this when she was _really_ nervous about something. Tyler looked over and smiled slightly, still thinking she was adorable. But he didn't dare say it, since she could get pretty nasty when in this mood.

"Jade." He said softly, placing a hand on her knee. She looked at him with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice shaky.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll be right there beside you the entire time."

She nodded at him and showed a smile, although it wasn't as bright as her usual ones. They then stepped out of the car.

He wore a casual suit and she wore a short black dress, black high heels, and the right accessories. It was simple, but still classic Jade. She looked like herself, just in a more mature, less intimidating way. Still, everyone would be amazed at her.

They walked into the school together, his arm around her shoulders and her close to him. Just before entering the outside cafeteria he whispered, "Remember, I'll be right here."

She nodded and they went in.

**:) I wonder how everyone will react? Especially Beck! Haha You'll just have to keep reading to find out! :P**

**Read&review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, do you think she'll show up?" Tori asked Andre. They currently stood by the punch table, watching the door closely.

"Who, Jade? I don't know. She didn't say anything about it." Andre responded.

Tori looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean she didn't say anything?" Andre realized what he said and looked at her. "Andre, do you still talk to her?" Tori said, folding her arms across her chest.

Just then Beck walked up, placing his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, hey Beck!" Andre said quickly. Tori turned to face her boyfriend, and Andre took this as a good time to escape.

When Tori heard his retreating footsteps, she whipped around. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Just let him go." Beck chuckled into her ear. He had no idea what his friend did, but he just assumed it wasn't anything important.

Tori sighed and faced him again. "I can't believe him." She muttered.

"What did he do?" Beck asked. At this Tori looked up at him, alarm in her eyes.

"Nothing! I'll just deal with him later." She replied nonchalantly. Beck shrugged and turned, getting both of them punch. Tori breathed a sigh of relief. They very cleverly avoided the topic of Jade.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Tori said happily, taking the cup that Beck was offering her.

"Yeah."

"Good to see old friends." Tori said, eyeing him closely.

Beck stopped mid-drink. He then looked away awkwardly, chuckling nervously. "Yep." Tori's expression dropped slightly, but their conversation was interrupted by the door opening.

In walked Cat and Robbie, their hands intertwined. The moment the red-haired girl spotted Tori, her best friend, she ran over and wrapped her arms around her.

"Tori! Isn't it so cool to be back here?" Cat laughed.

"It sure is." Tori chuckled as they pulled apart.

"I feel like I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Cat smiled, talking to both Tori and Beck. She had spent most of the past two years traveling the world. Why? Because she was Cat and she could. :) And she hadn't had any contact with them for a while. Just then Robbie came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Did I miss much?"

"Clearly not as much as I did." Tori smirked, looking at Cat and Robbie's current position. "When did, uh, this happen?"

Cat opened her mouth to respond when, again, they were interrupted by the door opening. But the next two people who walked in made everybody stop and look. Beck wasn't looking, until Tori nudged him.

"Umm, Beck?" She whispered. He looked at her, to the door. Then he saw something that made his heart stop. There she stood, looking stunning. Beck's mouth dropped as his eyes landed on Jade.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The whole place was silent for a second as Jade and Tyler walked in. She smiled politely at a few people as they walked in. Then everybody went back to their conversations, the awkwardness letting up a bit. But Beck kept his eyes on his ex-girlfriend.

"So, this is your old school huh?" Tyler said, looking around.

"It sure is." Jade chuckled nervously. But she felt a little better when Andre came up to them.

"Jade! What's up girl?" He smiled, hugging her. And surprisingly she responded to it.

"I'm good." She smiled. She then lowered her voice. "But could you stay with us?"

Andre noticed her worried expression and smiled. "Of course." He said, before turning and shaking hands with Tyler. "So you're Tyler. I hope you've been taking care of Jade here."

Jade smiled as Tyler chuckled. "Don't worry, I have." He said, before planting a kiss on Jade's temple.

Back across the room Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Beck stood watching. "Wow. Is that Jade?" Cat said, turning to face her friends again. "She looks amazing!" She was still clearly oblivious.

"Y-yeah. She does." Beck said quietly. Tori looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched together.

Cat turned again and walked over to the three. "Jade!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around Jade.

"H-hey Cat. Long time, no see." Jade said awkwardly as they pulled away.

"Too long! We need to catch up!" Cat laughed, before facing Tyler. "Hi! I'm Cat."

"Hey, I'm Tyler."

"My boyfriend." Jade informed. Cat glanced at Jade uncertainly for a moment before smiling sweetly at him and turning to talk to Andre. Tyler looked at Jade and mouthed, "Cat?" Jade just smiled and nodded.

It wasn't long before Robbie came over and said hello too. Which was, of course, awkward as well. But Jade had to admit. She was happy to see them.

By then Beck had broken his gaze on her, and suddenly found his phone _very_ interesting. "Beck, are you okay?" Tori asked him softly.

Beck looked at her and smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because your ex just walked in. The one you haven't seen for two years!" Tori was tired of dodging the topic.

As she said this, Beck's smile went away. "Look,_ I_ broke up with _her_. We moved on, so drop it okay?"

Tori huffed and turned away. She really didn't want to fight with Beck, but she could not stand him right now. She walked away, and as soon as she was far enough Beck looked up and gazed at Jade again.

His breath was taken away. She had never looked more beautiful. And she looked…happy. Then Beck moved his eyes to the guy standing next to her. "Who is that?" he asked himself.

Just then he realized he was staring, so he dropped his eyes to the floor again. He knew one thing for sure. He _had_ to talk to her before the night was out.

**Read&review! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

The night went on, and surprisingly Jade wasn't having an awful time. She was enjoying herself, seeing old friends and showing off Tyler. The only time she felt unsure was when she saw Beck. And he looked perfect in Jade's eyes. Luckily Andre came over right at that moment and dragged her away, breaking her gaze.

Tyler had always been one to socialize. So when he was deep in conversation with a guy Jade vaguely knew back when, she took this as her time to escape for at least a minute.

"I'm gonna go get some air." She whispered into her boyfriend's ear. He just nodded at her before responding to the other guys' question. She chuckled before walking out.

She walked to the top balcony on the outside cafeteria, staring up at the stars. This was one thing she found that she loved to do in Paris. It also almost always cleared her head.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt a presence behind her. Although she already had a good idea who it was, she wished it was her boyfriend telling her it was time to go.

"Tyler?" she asked hopefully, not tearing her eyes away from the sky.

"Guess again." A man's voice said. One that Jade knew _far_ too well. Reluctantly, she turned to face him. And as soon as she did, her breath caught in her throat.

They just stood there, staring at each other. Neither person knew what to do, and they both seemed frozen. Or at least she did.

Finally she found the strength to say, "Nice to see you again, Beck."

"You too." He replied.

"H-how have you been?" she in no way intended to stutter; she just couldn't help herself.

"Good. And you?"

"Fine." That time she seemed to squeak. Damn it. Ever since Paris she had been _way_ too vulnerable for her liking. But she didn't hate it, for it somehow brought her Tyler.

"Well, you look great." Beck smiled. Jade wanted to melt in his arms and kill him at that smile. How did he know how do that?

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." He chuckled at this, which made her smile much to her dismay.

"So," he said casually, coming up beside her and leaning his back against the railing, just like her. "what have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff." She responded, meaning to sound vague.

"Stuff. Sounds exciting." He joked. She smiled again, then mentally cursed herself for it. Why wasn't he freaking out like she was?

"Well, okay, I went to Paris. That _was_ exciting."

"Wow, Paris? You always said you hated the French." Beck said, grinning at her.

"Yes, I know. But they actually aren't that bad. Although I _still_ hate berates." Beck laughed, and she just had to as well. Some things never changed, she guessed.

"Hmm, good to know. And…that guy?" Beck asked, not looking up from the ground.

Jade looked at him, studying his face. "His name is Tyler. I met him about a year back, and we've been together ever since." She felt good saying that, proving to him that she really didn't need him to be happy.

Finally Beck looked up again, smiling at her genuinely. "That's really good to hear, Jade. You look happy with him."

She smiled back. "I am. We live together, and it's getting pretty serious. But I'm okay with it." They stood, smiling at each other for a minute before she asked the question she was dreading. "How's everything with Tori?"

She didn't want to ask it. It was probably the _last_ thing she wanted to do…ever. But she was dying to know.

"It's good. She's good. We're happy as well." Beck replied, looking right into her eyes.

She sighed. "Well, I'm glad. Glad that we both found someone who makes us happy." She put her hand on his shoulder briefly before walking toward the stairs. But just as she was nearing them, his voice stopped her.

"You made me happy too."

This caught her off guard. It also made her angry. Did he really just say that? She turned again, looking him right in the eye. "Did I?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Of course." He said seriously, taking a step toward her. "You meant a lot to me, Jade."

She turned more, so she fully faced him. "Really? Because you _sure_ didn't act like it." And with that, she quickly turned and went down the steps. She heard him calling her, but she kept going. She already felt the tears threatening to spill out, and she had to get out of there.

After walking a good five minutes, she finally made it back to Tyler. She approached him and, pulling his arm until they were out of earshot of anyone else, she said, "I need to leave. Now."

Tyler took one look at her and felt concerned. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, but I feel like I'm going to freaking explode or something. Can we just go?"

He put his arms on either side of her and said, "Okay. Let me just get your coat." With that, he turned and walked back to the table they sat at earlier that evening.

She just stood in the corner, her arms folded across her chest. She probably looked pathetic right now, but she could care less. Then she caught someone's eye. _Tori_.

Jade glared at her, and Tori returned the look. It only lasted about a second, but it said all it needed to say. They didn't quite hate each other, but boy were they close.

Suddenly Tyler came back, his jacket on and her coat in his hands. His face held worry and concern, and Jade absolutely loved him at that moment. She didn't know what it was, but she just wanted to leave with him and not come back.

"Ready to go?" he asked, helping her with her coat.

"Yes." She smiled weakly, kissing him. He gladly returned the kiss, but she could tell he was a little confused. One minute she's on the verge of a breakdown, and the next she's practically fine. But before he could ask any questions, she took his hand and they exited the building.

He opened her door for her and then got in himself. He started the engine and they slowly pulled out of the parking lot, not looking back.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Halfway through the drive, Tyler looked over at Jade. She was gazing out the window, obviously lost in thought.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was about?" He asked, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"Huh?" she asked, looking right at him.

"Back at the reunion. What happened that made you want to leave so quickly?"

She sighed, looking out the window again. "It's…complicated. Can I get back to you?"

He chuckled. "Of course." She smiled and sat up a little straighter, her full attention on him.

"So, Mr. Social. How was _your_ night?"

"Oh, Mr. Social?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah. Everywhere we go, you always make friends with whoever's there. It's crazy!"

"Come one, admit it. You love it!"

She laughed and leaned back again. "You know I do."

He smiled and said, "My night was fine. Although it was nothing special."

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "All I want to do is go home, order Chinese food, and watch a crappy movie."

He laughed. "Done. We're renting Grease 2!" She laughed too.

**Okay, I know it's been VERY long since my last update! And I'm so sorry for that! I'll try not to let it happen again! :)**

**Read&review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Beck just stood there, staring at the spot where Jade stood moments before. What was wrong with him? Sure, things were uncomfortable with Jade no matter what. But then he just _had_ to blurt out that she made him happy too, back when they dated.

Even he had to admit that he was a jerk. That single comment probably crushed her, and it wasn't fair of him. But he couldn't help himself.

There she was, standing under the moonlight looking absolutely gorgeous. He needed to let her know that she _did_ mean a lot to him, that she still does. If she would've walked away that night not knowing it, he would probably hate himself. He still loved her.

Beck took a deep breath before deciding to go back to the party, where his girlfriend and other friends were. He needed to get his mind _off_ of Jade and into the present, where he was happy. Or so he thought. After seeing Jade that night, something inside him snapped and he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

"Beck!" Tori called as soon as he entered. He smiled absentmindedly at her, going straight to the refreshments. He hoped somebody spiked the punch so he could just let go for a little bit. But when all he could taste was the sweet, artificial cherry flavor, he sighed. What did he think this was; high school again?

"Beck." Tori said again, coming up beside him.

"Hmm?" he asked, taking another gulp of the punch.

"Cat and Robbie are leaving, and they told me to tell you goodbye." Tori said softly. He could tell she was still upset with him. She turned to leave, when he caught her arm. He spun her around again and kissed her, showing that he was sorry. But she didn't notice how forced it felt, almost as if he was _convincing_ himself that he loved her. But she just kissed back happily, thinking everything was okay again.

"What was that for?" she chuckled when he pulled away. He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I love you, and I'm sorry. For snapping at you earlier." He said sincerely.

She smiled and pecked his cheek. "Apology accepted. Now come on, let's go home." She took his hand and, bidding Andre farewell, they walked out into the parking lot. Although before he disappeared through the doors, Beck looked back and searched the crowd of many faces. But he didn't find the girl who he was looking for; the girl who would no doubt be stuck in his mind for a _while_.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Jade watched as the credits rolled up the screen and laughed. How could Grease 2 be so horrible, when the first one was good? She had no idea.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a loud snore coming from beside her on the couch. She looked over to see Tyler sprawled across the sofa, his mouth wide open as another snore erupted from him.

"Sleeping beauty." She chuckled as she stood up. She pulled a blanket off of the back of the couch and covered her sleeping boyfriend, kissing the top of his head and turning off the light. He was already asleep, why wake him now?

She walked into their bedroom and stripped off her dress, not caring if she was just in her underwear or not. She slid underneath the sheets and hugged them close to her as she stared up at the ceiling, once again lost in thought. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

But she couldn't top thinking about Beck, and how good he looked that night at the reunion. She knew she should be happy for him, like he was for her. But the feeling came back of jealousy and hurt; the same feelings she had when she went through her depression.

Why did she feel this way again? She was sure she was over them when she fell in love with Tyler, wasn't she?

Suddenly she threw her hands down and groaned. She was being ridiculous. She was just in shock of seeing him again, after all these years. Yeah, that was it.

But seeing him also made her realize something. She missed him. Yes, it was true. She missed Beck, and she knew she shouldn't. But when he smiled at her and they laughed together, it reminded her of old times. The happy times, _before_ Tori came and ruined everything.

Then a thought occurred to Jade. What _would_ it be like if Tori never came to Hollywood Arts? Would she still be with Beck? Would he be the one fast asleep on her couch, not a care in the world? Or would they have broken up anyway? Jade sighed, knowing it was no use wondering these things. But she liked to believe that maybe, she and Beck would still be together, happy like they used to be.

_~0~0~0~0~_

That night, before either of them fell asleep, the last thought that ran through their minds was the other, and how much they missed each other.

**Wow, this is probably the FASTEST update I've made for this story! Yay! :P**

**Don't forget to read&review! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, before I move on with the story, I have to ask something. I've been reading the reviews and PMs you guys have been sending me, and you all rock for them! They just make my day and put a gigantic smile on my face! :) But…I have to make a decision and I need YOUR help to do it!**

**Now, everybody loves Beck right? I know I do, even if he **_**is**_** a bit of a jerk in this story. He'll get better soon, I promise! But I've also been seeing people say that they like Tyler, and that Jade should stay with HIM instead.**

**So, I'm going to hold a poll. I need you to tell me if you want her to, in the end, be with Beck or Tyler? All you have to do is say it in your review or PMs. It would help me out greatly! :) Thanx! **

**Anyway, on with the chapter! :P**

Jade woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone buzzing. Yawning, she leaned over and picked it up off the night stand, reading the small caller ID.

_Cat._

"Cat?" she asked to herself, hesitating to answer it. Finally she flipped it open and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jade? Hi!" Cat's energetic voice said on the other line. She practically yelled it, causing Jade to pull the phone slightly away.

"Hi." She chuckled. "What's up?"

"Well, I felt like last night we didn't get much time to talk! You sneaked off halfway through, doing God knows what."

Jade frowned, remembering _why_ she snuck off. She shook her head and replied, "Yeah, m-me neither."

"Sooo, I want to have lunch with you! Well, you as in you and Tyler!"

"Wait, Tyler?"

"Yeah! You, me, Tyler and Robbie. It'll be fun! Please?" Jade could hear the pleading in her voice.

She brought a hand up to her forehead, rubbing it. "Umm, sure. Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Great! When are you free?" Cat asked.

Jade thought for a moment, before saying, "Can I call you back? I have to see when Tyler is available."

"Oh, definitely! Bye!" And the line was dead.

Jade closed her phone and threw it on the bed, staring at it. How could Cat have so much energy in the morning? She shrugged and got up, wrapping her robe around her.

She walked out into the kitchen/living room to see that Tyler was nowhere in sight. She looked around, until spotting a note on the counter. She walked over and read it.

_Morning sleepy head! You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you. I'll be back in a little bit, I just got called in to the office to go over a few things. See you soon,_

_ -Tyler_

Jade smiled at it, wondering how she could've gotten a boyfriend like him. Sighing contently, she poured some coffee and plopped down on the couch. She picked up the newspaper from the coffee table and flipped through it, finding nothing good. But suddenly her eyes caught something.

It was an article on Hollywood Arts, about some student getting a major record deal. Jade couldn't care less about the words; she was too busy looking at the picture. It was of the girl, but behind her was the cafeteria. And the balcony.

Jade slammed the paper closed, throwing it down. Why did everything remind her of Beck? Now she remembered exactly why she didn't think about him at all recently. It just brought back too many painful feelings and memories.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, wondering why, as of late, her life was getting so complicated.

_A few days later_

"Beck? Beck. BECK!" Tori shouted, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Whoa, what?" he asked, coming out of his thoughts.

"I said I'm going to my audition. Wish me luck?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, umm, of course. Good luck!" he said, looking up at her.

She looked back, her smile dimming. "What's up with you lately? You're spacing out almost every minute!" she chuckled, although it sounded slightly bitter.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just have some stuff on my mind." He said, looking back down at the desk again.

"Well, tell me. You know you can." She said, rubbing his shoulders. He smirked, but felt wrong for some reason. Like it wasn't right for her to be touching him like that.

"Hey, don't you have an audition to go to?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She widened her eyes and looked at her watch. "Shoot! I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed. She went over and grabbed her purse before coming back to him. "See you!" she said, quickly kissing the top of his head. She then ran out the door.

He stared after her, before sighing and throwing his head down on the desk top. "Why is everything getting so complicated?" he asked himself, it being muffled against the wood. He then got an idea.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the one person he knew he could trust. It rang once…twice…"Hello?"

"Andre!" Beck said, relieved he answered.

"Hey man, what's up?" Andre replied casually.

"Look, can you come here? I need to talk to you." Beck responded.

"Whoa, what's wrong? You sound freaked."

"Exactly." Beck chuckled.

"I'll be there in ten."

_~0~0~0~0~_

Beck leaned back and caught his breath. He had just told Andre everything; how he couldn't get Jade out of his mind, how he was starting to feel like he was leading Tori on even though they were in a committed relationship, and how he might not be over Jade.

"Wow." Andre said, looking at his stressed out friend.

"I know." Beck muttered, staring down at his hands.

"That's some serious chiz." Andre said, more of an afterthought.

"You think I don't know that?" Beck asked sarcastically.

"Well, what are you going to do man?"

"I don't know!" Beck said exasperated, standing up and beginning to pace back and forth. "I mean, I really thought I was over her. I love Tori, right?"

"Of course! I mean who wouldn't?" Beck eyed Andre suspiciously. "She's beautiful, smart, kind, clever, and wow; that voice!" It seemed as though Andre didn't know he was still speaking out loud. "Any guy would be lucky to have her and-"

"Andre?" Beck asked, staring at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up innocently.

"Never mind." Beck said, pacing again. He ignored the things his friend just said about his girlfriend, thinking nothing of it.

"You want to know what _I_ think?"

"Yes please?" Beck said, desperate for answers.

"I think you should talk to Jade."

"What? Are you crazy?" Beck asked in disbelief.

"Come on, think about it. After you two broke up, you never got any time to think. We all went our separate ways because of Graduation, and you never had a chance to just sit down and talk."

Beck thought about it for a moment. "So, you think Jade and I need closure?"

"Exactly! Just talk it out, and maybe these mixed feelings you're having about her will go away."

Beck nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, talk." He then looked back up. "Andre, you're a genius."

Andre smiled and popped his collar. "Don't tell me things I don't _already_ know bro."

Beck laughed and clapped him on the back, thankful he had a friend like Andre. If he just talked to Jade, everything would be okay. At least, he hoped they would be.

**Woo, another chapter! I am on a roll! :)**

**But just so you know, updates won't ALWAYS be this fast! I have just recently come out of writer's block, so I'm trying to get as much down as possible! Haha**

**And don't forget to vote! Beck…or Tyler? It's all up to Y-O-U! :P**

**Read&review! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, let me just say that I thank you for all of the votes! Obviously I WON'T tell who she'll end up with right now! But I **_**can**_** say that I found my guy…So enjoy! :)**

Jade and Tyler got into his car and immediately sighed, feeling exhausted. They had just had their lunch with Cat and Robbie, and neither would deny that talking to the couple was tiring.

"Wow, it's hard to imagine you ever being _besties_ with her." Tyler chuckled, glancing at his girlfriend.

She smiled. "I know. But what can I say? She's one of a kind!"

"You got that right." Tyler muttered as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. "And who's Rex?"

At his question, Jade busted out laughing. She hit the dash board, trying to calm herself but to no avail.

"What?" Tyler asked, amused at her reaction but clearly confused.

"Nothing, nothing!" Jade said between laughs. After a minute she composed herself again and faced Tyler. "I'll say this in the sanest way possible: Rex was Robbie's puppet friend in high school." When she said it, she snorted.

"Puppet friend?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Although we were never allowed to call him a puppet."

"Why? Would it get mad?" Tyler asked, assuming the answer was no. But Jade just looked at him. "No. Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Oh my God! Sorry, but that's hilarious!" Tyler said, his turn to laugh.

"Hence my fit earlier!" Jade said matter-of-factly. Tyler shook his head and kept driving.

_~0~0~0~0~_

They walked into their apartment, Jade throwing the car keys on the counter and Tyler sorting through the mail.

"What do you say; we order in tonight?" Tyler asked absent-mindedly, not looking up from the letters and bills.

"Sure." Just then her phone started to ring. "Hello?" she asked casually, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Hey."

She froze up at the sound of his voice, but she kept her cool and looked back at Tyler, who was still busy with mail. She put her hand over the phone and said, "I'll be outside." His response was a smile, so she quickly crossed the room and opened the glass sliding door, stepping out onto the balcony.

"Beck?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yep, I'm still here." He replied. Jade could hear the smile in his voice.

"Why did you call me?" She said, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I know, it's weird. But I was wondering if we could have lunch sometime."

"What?" she asked in disbelief, closing her eyes and breathing out.

"Wait, before you cut me off. I think we should just, you know, catch up. The last time we talked was a few weeks ago; at the reunion. I don't think we had enough time to…talk. _Actually_ talk."

She scrunched her eyebrows together, looking out into the distance. Why was he doing this? Didn't he know how much she _didn't _want to see or even think about him?

"Look, I don't know if I'm free for lunch anytime soon." She responded coldly.

"Well how about coffee?" She sighed, now looking down at her feet. He, knowing her so well, said, "Come on, we both know how much you _love_ coffee."

Which was true. Jade couldn't make it through the day without having at least three cups just in the morning.

After a minute of thinking, she said, "Fine. How's tomorrow?"

"Great. Does Starbucks at noon sound good?"

"Yes." She said, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead. She tended to do that when stressed.

"Awesome. See you then." She was about to hang up when his voice stopped her. "And Jade? I think this will be good. For the both of us." And with that, the line was dead.

She shut her phone and leaned against the railing, letting out a groan. She had no idea what she was getting herself into the next day, but she was going to be prepared for anything. She just knew that with Beck, nothing was ever easy. She hung her head, suddenly feeling anxious.

Little did she know, Tyler was watching her from the other side of the glass sliding doors.

**There, another chapter! :3**

**Okay, I WAS going to do the whole lunch with Cat and Robbie. But then I decided, I want to get to Jade and Beck and their…talk! But don't fret, there will be Cat/Robbie cuteness in chapters to come! (If you support them!)**

**Also, I in no way intended to make fun of Robbie! If you took it that way I'm so sorry but know right now that that was NOT my intention! I love Robbie, and Rex is okay. But you have to admit, a teenager carrying a puppet around IS weird! :)**

**And, I will admit, this was a filler chapter! But do not worry, because the next one brings the D word. That's right, DRAMA! You have been warned!**

**Read&review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Jade woke up the next morning, her head in a daze. Today was her lunch date with Beck, although it was anything _but_ an actual date. Apparently he wanted to catch up, and although she would never admit it out loud she felt the same way. After the break up, they stopped having anything to do with each other.

She sat up in bed, when she looked to her left. Tyler was sleeping soundly next to her, snoring loudly like he always did. Jade smiled and bent down, kissing his forehead. But she must've woken him, because his eyes opened slightly.

"Hey." He said groggily, smiling up at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He shook his head. "It's fine. It was a nice way to wake up."

She smiled and stood up, walking over to the closet on the other side of the room. He sat up, watching her as she got dressed. Although he didn't know what for at this hour. She was never up and awake that early.

"What's the occasion?" he asked as she was putting her makeup on.

"Oh, I'm having coffee with my-" she stopped, looking at him through the mirror. She was going to say old ex-boyfriend, but for some reason she didn't want to tell him that. "An-an old friend." She said at last.

"Cat?" he asked, genuinely curious. At that she realized he had no idea.

"Yeah." She said, breaking eye contact with him. "I'll probably be gone for a few hours."

"Oh." His response didn't camouflage his disappointment at all. She sighed and turned to face him, a kind smile on her face.

"Don't worry, after we can catch a movie if you want."

"Can't. I have that meeting at five, remember?"

Now it was her turn to be disappointed. "Oh." It was silent for a few moments before she broke it. "Well, I should go now."

She walked over and planted a kiss on his lips, one full of passion. She wanted to show how much she _did_ love him. He smiled into the kiss, but she pulled away and grabbed her purse.

"Love you!" she called over her shoulder as she went through the front door.

"You too!" she heard him say before the door closed. She stood still for a moment, feeling completely guilty. Then she shook her head and walked down the hall.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The Starbucks where she and Beck were supposed to meet at wasn't far from her apartment, so Jade decided to walk. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining down on everyone. But she noticed dark skies in the distance. She shrugged and kept walking, thinking nothing of it.

Finally she reached the shop and took a look in the giant window at the front. Inside she scanned the tables, until her eyes landed on the person she was looking for. _Beck._

She took a deep breath and walked in, bracing herself. Really there was probably nothing to fear, but she wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Hi." He smiled as she approached the table set for two. On it were already two coffees. She looked at the one with her name written sloppily on it, raising her eyebrows. He answered the unasked question with, "I already ordered you one. I hope your tastes haven't changed too much since high school."

"Regular with one crème?" she asked.

"And two sugars." He finished for her. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she took her seat, sitting directly across from him.

They sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours, before she said, "So, what's new? You know, since the reunion." She hadn't noticed how awkward the question was until after she asked it.

"Oh, not much. You know, the usual striving actor in Hollywood looking for work bit." He replied with a chuckle.

"You haven't had _anything_ yet?" she asked. She didn't mean to sound so interested or concerned, but she actually was.

"I mean, I've done some commercials and background parts, but nothing major." She nodded her head, staring down at her cup. "What about you?" he asked, bringing her gaze up to him again.

"I haven't had a real, firm job yet either. I'm actually in school right now." He raised his eyebrows at this, smiling slightly. "It's only a few courses, but you know." She kind of trailed off at the end, but he didn't mind.

"Jade, that's great. I'm really happy for you." He smiled.

"Thanks." She responded, getting a little lost in his eyes. But she suddenly snapped herself out of it and asked, "How's Tori?"

As soon as the question left her lips, she regretted it. She in no way, shape or form wanted to know how Tori was doing! Why would she ask that?

But Jade noticed something. Beck's face dropped slightly at the mention of his girlfriend, and she found that interesting. "She's good, but I don't want to talk about her." Jade's eyebrows went up at this. "I met up with you toady so we could talk…about what happened. Between us."

She froze, and took a big gulp of coffee. That was the topic that she wanted to avoid, even though they were there because of it.

He saw her hesitation. "Jade?" he asked, looking right at her.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked. He was about to respond when she interrupted. "You know, I think I should be getting home now. Thanks for the coffee." She stood up abruptly, her chair making a skitting noise across the floor. She turned quickly, walking to the door.

"Wait!" he called after her, causing her to face him again. They were drawing attention from other customers, but he didn't care. When their eyes met again, his face softened and he smiled slightly. "I want to take you somewhere."

_~0~0~0~0~_

They walked out of the shop and into the parking lot behind the building. Jade had said yes, reluctantly, but she wanted to go somewhere with him. She just wanted to.

They walked until she spotted the same blue truck he had back when they were in high school. "You still have this?" she asked, smiling as they approached the vehicle. She had always loved it.

"Yeah. I never could find myself to part with it." He smiled.

"I'm glad." She responded. He opened the passenger side door for her and she got in, automatically adjusting to the comfortable, familiar feeling of the seat.

He got in as well and started the engine. They pulled out of the lot and drove down the street. "So, where is it that you're taking me?" she asked, looking at him.

"You'll see." Was his only answer. She just looked out the window. After a little while she decided it was too quiet, so she turned on the radio. And that's how it was for the rest of the ride.

Finally, according to Beck, they arrived at their destination. Jade stepped out of the truck and looked around. They were at the beach.

"Why are we _here_?" she asked, completely confused.

"I always love it here. It's so peaceful, and it's quite inspirational. You know, when need be." He started walking in one direction, and she followed him.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why we're here. There's nobody else around." She said, looking around. They were standing in the parking lot outside the beach, and the only car there was indeed his truck.

"Exactly. Starbucks was too crowded, and this place is perfect for us just to talk." He turned again and walked out onto the sand. She stared after him for a minute, but finally decided that maybe it _did_ make sense.

She followed him and they sat down on the sand, paying no attention to the stuff getting all over their clothes.

Jade looked up; the sky was so clouded it was almost all white, with little patches of blue here and there. And there was a cool breeze blowing passed them. But she absolutely loved it.

And they talked. For hours, actually. They talked about anything and everything, laughing about old memories and new. All except for their new love interests. They were sure to avoid them.

Suddenly they heard a small crack of thunder. They both looked up just as rain started pouring down.

Jade let out a yelp, but she was smiling. She stood up and spread her arms, feeling the water run down her face. Beck stood up as well, still looking up at the sky.

"Looks like it was heat thunder!" he exclaimed, smiling just as wide as she was.

"Yeah!" she yelled. The rain was so heavy that they had to yell just to hear one another. They ran through it and jumped around, enjoying it to the fullest. They even spun around together, completely forgetting their current position with each other. It was as if they were still together and in love.

But then reality came crashing down on them. Jade opened her eyes after laughing hard with Beck about something goofy, to see his arms wrapped loosely around her torso. Her face was _very_ close to his, and they were breathing heavily.

Her face lost the smile and she quickly drew away from him. She stood there, staring at him with hurt written all over her face for a moment before she took off toward the truck. She heard him calling after her, but she didn't slow down.

Only when she reached the parking lot again did she have to catch her breath. She walked toward the truck, but his yell for her stopped her.

"Why!" she yelled, turning to face him. They were about ten feet away from each other, and now was the time to let everything out.

He looked confused, so she continued. "Why did you destroy everything we had! We could've been together now, but you had to end it. For _her_!"

"Because I was young and stupid!" he yelled back, the same amount of hurt in his eyes.

She felt the tears run down her cheeks, mixing with the downpour of rain. Her voice was broken and mixed with a sob as she said, "I loved you! I loved you with everything I had! And I thought you felt the same way for me, but apparently I was wrong."

He walked closer to her as she said this, her face holding an expression of hurt and despair. "I did, Jade! I did love you. You _have_ to believe that!"

She scoffed. "It's kind of hard when you broke my heart!" He stopped coming toward her and looked to the side, not able to look her in the eyes.

All that could be heard for a few minutes was the rain hitting the pavement of the parking lot. Suddenly Jade said, "Why did you ask me out today? Did you _want_ me to break down in front of you like this?"

He looked at her again. "No! I never meant to hurt you, Jade. But ever since I saw you again at the reunion, I don't know! It was like seeing you for the first time again."

She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I was getting along with everything fine. I was happy with how things were going, I was about ready to settle down with Tyler, and I was finally over you. But then you just _had_ to come into my life again!"

"And now I can't get you out of my mind! I can't even look Tyler in the eyes without feeling guilty, because I _know_ I'm not the same as I was before. Did you know I lied to him today about meeting you? My whole life is changed all because I'm in love with _you_!"

Beck just stared at her. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard? Full of a new found determination, he went to her and embraced her in his arms. Before she had time to ask, his lips collided with hers.

And it was magical. It was just like it had always been. They felt the sparks, fireworks, anything. Jade kissed back with just as much passion he did, tangling her fingers in his long, dark hair.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, but they eventually had to come back for air. They pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against hers, both of their eyes closed. He whispered quietly to her,

"I love you too."

**:O Yep, hopefully that's how some of you are right now. Haha**

**Sorry for the long wait! Won't happen again, I promise! :)**

**Read&review! :3**


End file.
